


Never Had a Problem

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: No Problems [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Deleted Scenes, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has never had a problem getting out of any jam, thanks to his good-looks and charm.  Though he may not have counted on the likes of Team Toretto throwing off his usual groove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Had a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot, that got out of control, based on an image on the [Texts From Team Toretto](http://textsfromteamtoretto.tumblr.com/) tumblr. I intended for this to be just "deleted scenes" from the movies, following the flow of canon events. And I did just that, but then when I got to Fast Five, that kindda went out the window. Hopefully that's a good thing though.
> 
> Thanks to Hellbells and MsWriter for the beta!

 

Brian wasn’t blind to his particular... _talents_ he held.  He’d known how to work his pretty face and solid body since highschool.  There wasn’t a single problem he’d ever had that a bat of his baby blues couldn’t fix.  Usually it was just little things- like speeding tickets- but when he started his career as cop, he’d found other uses for it.

When it came time to really put his own theories to the test as an undercover agent, he found they held solid.  Oh, Mia might have talked a big game about how her brother was like gravity and how he “owned” Brian- which wasn’t entirely untrue- but she seemed to miss the reverse of that.

It hadn’t taken long.  A playful smile here, a lingering gaze there, and Dom had come straight to him like a wolf to steak.

The garage was empty that day, save for the two of them.  As Brian took a break, leaning against the hood of the Supra- that was still far from drivable- Dom walked over to him.  There was a hunger in those deep brown eyes, and Brian smirked internally, knowing all he had to do was bait him.

His tongue snaked out to wet his lips, looking up at him from under long lashes, and smirking ever so slightly.  “Need somethin’ Dom?”

“Maybe I do,” he replied, crowding into his space.  “I have a question for you, Spilner.”

“Yeah?”  He tilted his head to the side, curving his neck in a way that drew attention.  “What’s that?”

“Well, ya see...”  His hand fell onto Brian’s hip, a finger brushing the skin above his jean shorts.  “I’ve been noticin’ the way you keep starin’... when you think no one's lookin’.”  His hand traveled towards the front of his pants, two fingers hooking into the waistband.

“I didn’t hear a question there,” Brian mused, shifting his hips ever so slightly closer to the other man.

He smirked in response.  “Just wanted to know if you were plannin’ to do anything about it.”

Brian grinned brightly at him.  “Dunno,” he replied teasingly.  “Guess that depends on whether you’re interested or not.”

“Oh.”  He tugged on the blonde’s pants, pulling him closer.  “I’m interested.”

“In that case...”  Brian closed the distance, kissing him passionately.  

Dom’s hands grabbed onto his hips, pulling him in flush.  The blonde threw his arms around the larger man’s shoulders, deepening the kiss.  He shivered at the low, rumbling growl Dom made as he was pinned back against the car.  

Brian would never find anyone like Dominic Toretto ever again.  He knew it in that moment.

~ * ~ * ~

Vince.  He’d been an easy one to break.  Despite his obvious distrust, there was also obvious pent-up sexual frustration.  It was written all over him like a bad porno.  Brian wasn’t above using that insightful bit of knowledge either.

Sure, the scruffy racer may have had a lot of crap to say about him when they’d caught him breaking into Hector’s garage.  However one phenomenal blow job later and Vince was more than willing to accept his presence.  Oh, he still gave him shit when everyone else was around, but when they were alone...

“You’re beautiful, Bri.  You know that?” a husky voice asked in his ear.

The blonde hummed happily, snuggling back closer into Vince’s embrace.  “So I’ve been told,” he joked back, grinning at the light chuckle he received in response.

“Yeah, well...”  He felt the roughness of Vince’s beard as he nuzzled against Brian’s cheek.  “I’m the only one that gets to call ya that now.”

There was a deep, graveled voice that spoke up behind them.  “I believe you might have to rethink that one.”

Vince jumped a full foot into the air, tangling himself in the sheets as he fell off the bed.  Dom was standing at the foot of the basement stairs, which was where Vince had his bedroom set up.  He was looking up at Dom wide-eyed, attempting to speak, but he kept jumbling up the words.

It took him a moment to realize that the man’s dark eyes weren’t focused on him, but on the blonde sitting up in the bed.  Vince was looking between them questioningly, however Brian was smirking at the man who’d interrupted their post-coitus snuggling.

“Care to join us?” he suggested, raising a suggestive brow.  Yup, Brian knew just how to handle any problem, and this one was no different.

Vince’s jaw dropped as he looked at his partner.  “Bri, I dunno that-”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Dom interrupted.

“Dom?”  Vince’s eyes were huge when the other man looked at him.  “Wha... What the hell?  You’re not pissed?”

Dom crossed the room, looking down on him.  “Considering I laid claim to him long before this, I probably should be,” he replied matter-of-factly.  Vince’s eyes shot over to Brian who only grinned wider and shrugged nonchalantly.

“You’ve gotta be fuckin’ joking.”  Vince groaned loudly as he threw his head back.

“Save it for bed,” Brian spoke lowly, in a way that he knew would make both men sit up and pay attention- and their little friends too.

What was better than Dom or Vince in bed?  The two together.  Oh, Brian didn’t really have any idea to what extent he was getting himself mixed into things, but he didn’t rightly care either.  What could he say?  He always had a way to get out of anything that came his way.

~ * ~ * ~

So, maybe his ocean eyes and smile didn’t solve _every_ problem.  It didn’t stop his two frequent bed partners from going on a run that almost cost one of them their lives, or stop the other from nearly getting caught by the cops.  But it did keep them out of jail, so there was that.

It also wasn’t his good looks that saved him from being sent straight back to LA when the feds caught up with him in Miami, but his cool as ice charm sure did the trick.  He’d gotten a sweet deal for himself and his childhood friend, Rome.  If it worked out, then he’d be free, and maybe Rome would forgive him.

Their assignment was no easy feat, dealing with the local drug lord.  Well, it wouldn’t have been to the average agent.  Brian, he was far from average, and he knew it.  So, as per usual, he walked in with his usual O’Conner swagger, full of bravado and just the right amount of cockiness to get him what he needed.

Granted, he hadn’t counted on the likes of Carter Verone.  The man oozed sex appeal.  It was completely unlike that of Dom and Vince though.  The man was a whole different type of predator, dangerous in a completely different way.  He was like Brian.

That fact alone would prove to be challenging.  Not that Brian was the type to back down from any type of challenge.  In fact, he figured on enjoying himself.

He started his games the second Carter sat down poolside.  The shark-like grin that crossed his face though, he knew the man was onto him.  Brian’s famous cool stayed solid nevertheless, his calm demeanor simply saying he didn’t care that Carter had him made.  In fact, it only served to encourage him.  

Brian had the “subtle” stares and light smiles cranked on full by the time they left the mansion, Carter matching him every step of the way.  That same night at Pearl, the game started all over again.

Apparently, Brian had made a strong impression.  After the little show of force in the private room, and Carter led Monica out, he and Rome hadn’t been sitting there more than a minute when the door opened again.  

“I almost forgot...”  Carter smirked.  “I need to talk to Brian about something.  Why don’t you give us some space?”  He jerked his head to the side, indicating that Rome should take a walk.  His friend gave him a wary look but obeyed, not wanting to be the next one with a rat on his stomach.

The door had barely clicked shut before Carter was grinning at him knowingly.  “You’re pretty bold, aren’t you?” he mused.

Brian let out a huffing breath of air through his nose, grinning.  “Yeah, I’ve been told that a time or two.”  He licked his lips, eyes traveling over the other man appraisingly.  “But then, I’m usually pretty aggressive when it comes to things I like.”

“Well, seems we have a lot in common then,” he replied, closing the space between them.  He grabbed ahold of the blonde’s collar, pulling on it as he sat on the couch.  Carter grinned as Brian ended up right where he wanted him- straddling his lap.

“You’re something I don’t find every day,” Carter mentioned, fingers sliding underneath Brian’s shirt.  “People rarely look me in the eye, let alone challenge me openly.”

“Guess it’s their loss then,” Brian replied with a smirk as he started to undo the brunette’s shirt buttons.

“Their loss indeed,” Carter answered.  He let out a low growl, attaching his teeth to Brian’s neck.  The blonde let out a wanting moan in return.  He’d always liked it a little rough, and clearly Carter was going to provide.

If he was going to do this, he may as well have a bit of fun while he was at it.  As Carter started to suck at the pulse point on his neck, all he could think was he was going to enjoy this little job much more than he’d originally anticipated.

~ * ~ * ~

Best friend with arm in sling.  Check.  Agent with the nice ass giving him the eye.  Check.  Being pardoned for all his past sins.  Check.

Not so bad for a day’s work of jumping cars onto moving boats.

Then there was Carter.  Brian looked over at him, not helping the little smile that played on his lips.  The shoulder wound being tended to by the medics wasn’t that serious, though he knew it must hurt like hell.  Still, Carter made no complaints, in fact he was smirking right back.

“Don’t drop the soap!” Rome called, laughing and hitting Brian’s shoulder with his good hand.

“Y’know he’s gonna kill you when he gets out,” the blonde replied.

“He ain’t gettin’ out.”  When Brian didn’t reply, eyes still watching the brunette, Rome’s tone became a bit more concerned.  “He ain’t gettin’ out, right?”

Brian chuckled.  “Oh, he’s gettin’ out,” he answered, standing to walk closer to the cot the drug lord was occupying.

It was then that the medics helped him up, and Brian could read the look in his blue-grey eyes.  If those cuffs weren’t on, Carter would have been on him in seconds.  Though it probably wasn’t for the reasons everyone else around them would have suspected.  He was angry, no doubt, but he was also incredibly turned on.

“I’ll see you soon,” he promised, a glint in his eye as they took him away.

Brian found he didn’t mind the sounds of that in the least.

~ * ~ * ~

It was about a year after “the LA Incident,” as Brian had been referring to it.  After the job in Miami, he’d gotten an offer from the feds.  The opportunity to go home, to the only home he’d ever known...  He got his own team, and was doing well for himself.

Though, of course, as soon as he thought he’d settled his ghosts, that he had healed, Letty’s voice was on the other end of the phone line.  He found himself in a train-wreck of events that had led him face to face with Dom again.  The big man had been angry, but Brian had the feeling that wrath wasn’t directed at him, as completely insane as that sounded.

Then he’d seen Mia.   _“Maybe you’re lying to yourself.  You ever think about that?” she asked._

_“Every day,” he admitted._

_As she walked away, she hesitated.  “Y’know, I always wondered,” she started, turning to look his way.  “Why’d you let my brother go that day?”_

_“I dunno,” he replied softly, though inside him, he did.  He loved Dom, loved Vince.  He could never have watched them go down.  That’s why he had run in the first place._

_Mia seemed to know he was lying, or at the least she suspected he was lying to himself.  She shook her head and walked out._

The nightclub with Campos had been ratcheted up with tension.  When Dom made the comment about how Brian “used to date his sister,” he had thrown the bald man a glare, completely missed by Campos.  When eyes turned to him for confirmation, it was all Brian could do to bite back the smartass retort of how it wasn’t “just his sister he’d been dating.”  She certainly hadn’t been the sibling he’d been fucking.

As it was though, Brian shoved their past relationship to the back of his mind.  He was still angry at Dom’s attitude towards him.  Sure, he expected the man to be upset- he’d lied to him, lied to all of them.  But didn’t Brian get credit for saving them?  Did Dom think that Vince had magically been able to follow him out of the country a free man when he pulled through at the hospital?

Letty’s bitter words to him seemed to hang in the air like a ghost between them.

It wasn’t until they were locked in the back of the semitrailer, heading towards the run location that he heaved a sigh and crawled out of his Evo.  They needed to settle things once and for all, and Dom was quite the captive audience at the moment.  So when Brian slid through the open passenger window of the Chevelle, all Dom could do was raise a brow at him and give him an even stare.

“Look, we may as well get this the fuck outta the way now.  I know you said you never wanted to see my ass again, but I still-”

“What are you talking ‘bout Bri?” Dom’s deep, graveled voice interrupted.  The tone sent a chill down Brian’s spine.  It was like a silken caress, stirring up memories of nights tangled in limbs and bed sheets.

“Letty,” Brian replied, noticing how the other man stiffened at the mention of her name.  “When I asked after you, she made it _very_ clear you said you didn’t want a damn thing to do with me ever again- talk to me, see me, nothing.”

When he managed to meet Dom’s gaze, he had to remind his body to continue breathing.  Those dark brown eyes weren’t reflecting malice.  In fact, they seemed sad.  After a moment, Dom shook his head.  “I never told Letty that.”  

Brian let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.  “Then, why-?”

“I told her what went on,” Dom admitted.  “Between you, me... Vince.”  He sighed, looking back out the windshield.  “She wanted to know why I was so distant.  Couldn’t lie to her.  She got pissed off, can’t say I blame ‘er.  So, I left.  Went to meet up with V.”  He looked to the blonde again.  “Couldn’t find you.”

“You were looking for me?” he asked in disbelief.  Dom only nodded.  Brian was shocked by that.  “I figured you and Vince... that you’d think I betrayed you.”

“Oh, don’t think we weren’t pissed, Buster,” Dom replied quickly.  “We both spent plenty of nights thinkin’ up ways to beat you to a pulp for stringin’ us along.”  Dom’s fists had tightened, but he loosened them then.  “‘Cept we realized that you weren’t.  Not when we got the word from Mia that the case had been closed.  We knew then you covered our asses.  But when we tried to find you...”  Dom looked to him again.  “You were gone.”

Brian nodded slowly.  “I ran.  It’s... a long story.”  Oh, and what a story it would make.  They sat in silence for a while, but then he asked.  “Where’s Vince?”

Dom smiled softly.  “Waitin’ for us to come home.”  The blonde gave him a questioning look.  “When Mia called ‘bout Letty, I came to find out what happened.  She’s still one a mine, y’know?”  Brian nodded understandingly.  Dom would never turn his back on family- and apparently, that still included him.  “When I found _you,_ well,” he smirked, “I called V to let ‘im know I’d be bringin’ our Buster home when it was over.”

Brian smiled a true, radiating smile- one he hadn’t felt cross his lips in a long time.  “Sounds good to me Dom.”  He reached over, laying his hand on top of Dom’s.  His grin faltered though.  “If you weren’t mad at me, then why...?”

“The cold shoulder?”  Dom sighed.  “Was a bit pissed that you’d been in LA all that time and I didn’t know.  Pissed you’d somehow gotten mixed up in everythin’ that happened.  Pissed ‘cause I wanted to hold you, but couldn’t...”

They looked up at the same moment, bright blue eyes meeting dark brown.  In that instant, Brian was reminded of the power of gravity, and he leaned in to let Dom reclaim him.

~ * ~ * ~

Ok, so maybe flipping over a prison bus was a bit on the over-dramatic, but like hell Brian was going to let Dom go back to prison, especially not when they had finally been reunited.  He hadn’t had high hopes for a trial, so while he had Mia calling Vince to have him book it from Panama down to Brazil, Brian was laying down a plan and getting the cars ready.  In the end, it got the job done, and Dom was riding in the passenger seat of the Charger, with Mia hot on their heels.  

They only had a small window to get to their first stop, and Brian wasn’t wasting any time- even if he did want to linger on Dom’s form as he struggled to change into regular clothing.  Alright, so maybe he didn’t _completely_ resist.  But who could really blame him when the guy put his seat back and had his hips canted and wiggling in the air trying to put on a pair of jeans?

Once they hit up the spot to ditch the cars, Brian couldn’t stand it any longer and crawled over into Dom’s lap.  Their kisses were heated and frantic, hands searching, searing into each other’s flesh.  They probably would have kept going if not for Mia’s knock on the window.

“Save it for later guys,” she scolded, though there was an amused twinkle in her eye.  “We’re not out of the woods yet.”  Brian nodded, giving his lover one last kiss before reluctantly pulling away.

There they split up.  Ditching Mia’s car for a stock Skyline, the pair took off in one direction.  Dom, having swapped the engine and hood on the Charger with Brian’s help, blasted it down in a new shade of grey before taking off on a different path.

They’d see each other again soon enough.   _Home,_ Brian promised him.   _We’re going home._ It might not have been LA, but home was wherever Dom, Brian, and Vince could be together.

~ * ~ * ~

He was holding onto Mia’s hand, keeping her protectively at his side as they walked up the stairs of the ramshackle neighborhood.  The amount of guns in the open made him wary and Brian glanced over his shoulder at her.  “Sure this is the right address?”

Mia didn’t have time to reply, as she spotted someone coming.  “Vince!” she called, dropping Brian’s hand and rushing forward.

Brian’s head turned so quickly his neck should have snapped.  There in front of him was Vince, returning Mia’s hearty embrace, but deep blue-green eyes locked on him.  “Buster,” he whispered, both a fondness and teasing behind it.  He let go of Mia, who proceeded to look between them.

Snorting, Brian moved forward.  “That’s all I get?” he questioned.  He was right in front of Vince then, personal space completely forgotten, practically sharing the same breath.  But Brian wouldn’t push, wouldn’t make that final move.  That was up to Vince and what _he_ wanted- though Brian knew the answer already.

Sure enough, Vince took hold of his chin and closed the distance, lips meeting his with sureness.  Even after all their time forced apart, it seemed the fire they shared was still there.  Yeah, he knew from Dom that Vince had forgiven him over the undercover op, but that wasn’t the same as forgiving him enough to pick up where they had left off romantically.

“Better?” Vince asked as he pulled away, a cocky smirk on his face.

“Much,” Brian replied, nipping the brunette's lower lip for good measure.

He shook his head ruefully before jerking it to the side.  “Come on.  Let’s get off the streets.”

They made it to Vince’s house- well, Rosa’s house, a woman he was staying with dirt cheap while he waited for everyone to join him in Rio.  She was a widow with a small child, so having Vince around as a deterrent was a blessing in her eyes.  And she made amazing food.

Brian and Mia had scarfed down their meal while Vince laughed at them.  “Y’know,” he mentioned once the two women were out of sight in the kitchen, “you could have stopped to eat if you were hungry.”

The blonde shook his head.  “Nah.  Needed to get here.  Been away from you long enough.”  He reached over, laying a hand on top of Vince’s.  There was a hungry look that flashed across those hazel eyes, something Brian was sure he was reflecting.

They seemed to move at the same time, leaning in until their lips collided.  Nimble fingers curled into Vince’s hair, and when the scruffy man tried to do the same, he found he couldn’t get a good hold.  He growled, pulling away.  “Why the fuck did you cut your hair?” he demanded.

He barked out a laugh.  “FBI regs.  It’ll grow out again.”

Apparently the thought of Brian’s curls returning was a turn on, as Vince licked his lips before diving in again.  In moments, the brunette had him out of his chair, pinned up against the wall.  Hands groped and searched, lips tasted and wandered, rediscovering everything about the other.

Vince had his knee shoved between the blonde’s legs, pressing further against him as his tongue invaded Brian’s mouth.  It was sloppy and wanting, all the pent up frustration of the three of them being separated coming out in a tidal wave of emotion.  In their current state, it was a wonder how they managed to hear the rumbling engine outside.

The pair froze, staring at each other.  In the same instant they ran for the door, barely managing not to trample each other in the process.  They even managed to get stuck in the entryway for a second when they tried to push through at the same time.  

The black Charger purred in front of them, and both of them grinned as the engine was cut.  The man who emerged from the car was smiling just as bright.  “Miss anything?” Dom asked with a raised brow.  His only answer was to be pounced by two heavy bodies against the side of the Charger.

~ * ~ * ~

So, the job Vince arranged wasn’t all it seemed.  A few cuts and bruises never killed them, despite Reyes’ attempt to do just that when Mia had run off with one of the cars- the car his goons had paid just a _little_ bit too much attention to.  Sure enough, Brian was tickled when they found the SD card.

A debate ensued about whether it was really smart to try and go after a guy like Reyes, or whether they should just cut tail and run- especially when they heard that _they_ were being blamed for the deaths of the DEA agents on board the train.

“Either way, we’re gonna need some cars,” Brian spoke, settling the debate- for then at least.

Finding a race was easy.  Finding a car Brian liked, just as easy.  The only one with a decent ride was Dom though.  “Dom,” he practically purred.  “What about that?”

The light blue Porsche GT3 RS sat there beautifully with its racer bunny hood ornaments.  Though, guiltily enough, Brian was picturing a couple different bodies sprawled out on that hood.  Vince laid a hand on his lower back, clearly thinking the same thing, looking to Dom as well.

The big man smirked.  “Alright,” he replied.  “You wan’ ‘er, she’s yours.”

Just then, the owner appeared with a sneer.  “You got a lotta balls to bring your problems here Toretto.  Not to mention, a cop.”

Vince growled low in his chest, pulling Brian in close by his waist.  The blonde was pure Snowman as he replied, “Yeah, we can keep that on the low.”

“Word on the street is a lotta people are lookin’ for you.”  Well, yeah, Reyes and most likely federal agents, _on top of_ the ones that were already hunting for them before the job.

Brian jerked his chin towards the Porsche.  “You gonna race my man, or what?”

Dom smirked at the Buster, blatant as always.  “Your little coupe may run the streets down here, but that,” he pointed to the Charger, “has never seen a set of taillights.”

The guy’s smirk grew.  “Car for car,” he said.  “It’ll make a nice trophy.”

Dom looked over at his lovers, both of which were grinning like mad, and then he turned to the idiot who was about to get smoked.  “Car for car,” he agreed.

Brian’s imagination of how well his lovers would look on that Porsche was nothing compared to the actual thing.  Whoever said that getting fucked on the hood of a car wasn’t one of the best things ever was lying through their teeth.

~ * ~ * ~

It was a planned repeat of the previous night- this time on the prowl for Vince’s car.  Of course, no one wanted to race Dom after he’d so handily beat the king of the streets.  Brian, however, they underestimated, even with his new acquisition.  So, when Vince saw the royal blue Pantera GT5-S, and looked at Brian, the blonde gave him a soft kiss and promised to be right back.

He was appreciating the thanks- in the form of being shoved against the side of the new car with a tongue down his throat- when a bunch of DSS agents had to come by and put a damper on all their fun.  “Seriously?” Vince barked, furious at being interrupted, especially for this shit.  “Fuck off.”

Hobbs glowered back at him, turning it on Dom when he replied, “Under arrest?  I don’t feel under arrest.  How ‘bout you Bri?”

The blonde smirked, still leaning against the car.  He knew what he looked like- a hot mess, lips swollen from kissing, clothing rumpled, and some skin at his hip still showing from where Vince had ridden his shirt up.  “Not a bit,” he answered coolly.  “Not even a little bit.”

“Vince?”

The gruff man growled out, “No, but I’ve got fuckin’ blue balls over here.”

Brian’s smirk changed into a mega-watt smile, hand running down the length of his arm.  He shifted his stance wider, invitingly.  Though it wasn’t just for Vince, it was for the benefit of everyone else watching.  But his lover’s scowl was firmly planted on Hobbs, deepening when he saw how the agent looked at Brian.

Apparently it was enough to snap Hobbs back to reality, and after trading a few insults- and having guns drawn on his team by practically every racer in attendance- they’d run off with their tails set firmly between their legs.  

Vince got what he wanted though- christening the new car- and afterward, they decided they might just stick around to see if they could come up with a plan to take Reyes’ money out from under him while keeping Hobbs and company out of their hair.

~ * ~ * ~

Just like with Campos, Brian made a damn good distraction.  He didn’t even need to seduce Reyes or Hobbs.  The blonde was just naturally catching to the eye.  Alright, so perhaps Dom had yelled at him when he became a bit too flirty towards Hobbs when he caught up to them the night of the race.  Either way, Brian was good at making them look the other way- away from where they should have been.

Even Neves and the rest of Hobbs’ team weren’t immune.  Busy watching Brian, tailing him around town, they completely missed the activities of the rest of the team.  It had been Campos’ downfall in the end as well.  He thought Gisele would never turn on him, but she did, for Brian.  Brian and all his oozing charm and sex appeal.

Of course, it wasn’t foolproof.  Reyes’ men ended up finding them, at the same time the DSS agents showed.  It prompted a daring run through the city, dodging bullets, with Vince and Mia going one way, as Brian tailed after Dom.

Neves made him laugh, popping in front of Dom and yelling “ _Policia_!” like it mattered.  Reyes’ lackeys appeared and it was only Brian’s quick shove that sent the three of them into cover.  Neves looked shocked, pinned against the wall by Dom.  Brian chuckled, pulling Dom away.  As they started to rush off, he called back, “Sorry, he’s taken!” with just a little provocative sway to his hips.

“Jealous Buster?” Dom rumbled into his ear.  Brian only laughed.

Though, he wasn’t laughing when the four of them hooked up again on the outskirts of town.  Crawling out of the spillway pipe, Dom announced they should drop everything and head out of Rio.  When he mentioned splitting up though, both Vince and Brian started to venomously argue.

Mia’s statement took them all off-guard though.  “I’m pregnant.”

Immediately, Dom’s eyes rounded to Brian.  The blonde held up his hands in surrender.  “I swear Dom, for once, it wasn’t me.”  However, Dom was growling and took a step towards him.  Brian shed behind Vince.  “ _V_ ,” he whined, arms latching onto his hips in a silent plea for protection.

“What?  So you want him to flatten _me_ instead?” he grunted.

“Yes?”

“Oh, fuck off O’Conner.”  Vince reached around, grabbing his arm and throwing him straight at Dom.

He was cringing, waiting for the blow, but by then Dom had calmed enough to look at Mia and ask, “So who’s the father?”

She twisted her hands nervously before answering.  “Leon.”

“WHAT?!” they all roared at the same time.

Mia huffed then.  “Look, when you two were gone after Braga, Leon rolled into town.  He heard about Letty.  And since I was alone he offered to stay awhile.  One thing led to another and... well... we had a _fling._ ”

Dom growled.  “When this is over, we’re finding that scrawny shit and having him make an honest woman outta you.”

“Dom!”  Mia rolled her eyes, hands on her hips.  “I don’t want to _force_ Leon into marriage.  I don’t care about that.  And it’s _Leon_!  He’ll do right by the baby and you know it!”

“He doesn’t know,” Brian realized, and Mia shook her head.

After a few moments in silence, Dom sighed.  “Alright.  We stick together.”  He looked at his two lovers then.  “We do this last job, we don’t have a damn thing to worry about ever again.”

“I’m in,” Vince assured.

Brian smirked.  “Looks like we’ll need a team.”

~ * ~ * ~

Getting caught by Hobbs was _not_ part of the plan.  Nor was being sucked into an ambush.  Nor Vince getting shot- _again_.  Was the man a _magnet_ for lead or something?

As soon as the armored vehicle fled, Brian saw the blood running through Vince’s fingers as they pressed to the wound.  The brunette looked up at Dom, eyes sad as he softly spoke his name.  When Dom saw, his face fell, brown eyes unable to hide his distress as he reached out for the other man.

Mia gasped when she turned around to check on everyone, hitting Neves’ shoulder and telling her they needed a hospital- _now._

“Take care of Bri,” Vince murmured.  “Ok?”

“Shut up you dumbass!” Brian hissed, pushing Vince to the floor of the Gurkah.  He wasn’t having any of this talk of dying.  He straddled Vince’s thighs, putting heavy pressure on his abdomen.  “You already had one gunshot to the fuckin’ gut.  I think you can handle this.”

Vince shook his head, but there was no helping the smirk on his face.  “Damnit, Buster,” he mentioned.  “Don’t make me laugh.”

Dom was beside them, the small medical kit kept in the vehicle opened.  He was pulling out all the gauze, opening them up.  “Jack pot,” he breathed, finding packets of quikclot underneath.  “This is gonna hurt, V,” he mentioned.  Brian nodded in agreement, moving his hand when Dom was ready.  

As the granular powder entered the wound, Vince cried out in pain as it started to burn.  “God _fucking_ damnit!” he hissed.  Dom threw some gauze on top of it, even though it wasn’t completely necessary.

“Come on Neves,” he urged the woman driving.  “How much further to the hospital?”  The quikclot would stop Vince from bleeding out for the moment, but it wasn’t a long-term solution.  And it wouldn’t stop any internal bleeding.  Vince was far from being “out of the woods”- they needed to get him help quickly.

“Not much further,” she assured, glancing at Mia in the passenger seat who was gazing at Vince with obvious worry.  Hobbs was smart enough to keep his ass out of the way and quiet in the back of the vehicle.

“Shh,” Brian soothed, running his hand along Vince’s neck.  “We got you, V.”

Vince’s hazel eyes opened, looking up at Brian.  He didn’t say a word, just stretched out his hand to cup the blonde’s cheek, a smile playing on his lips.  His eyes flicked over to Dom, his other hand reaching over and grabbing his.

It was going to be ok.   _They_ were going to be ok.

~ * ~ * ~

They did it.  Somehow, someway, they _actually_ pulled it off.  Dragging a vault through the city of Rio in an epic run from the cops, well, that was just a bonus.  When the money came tumbling from the real vault, Brian felt a spike of adrenaline so large, he thought he would pass out.  Though, that could have been the crushing embraces and breath-stealing kisses he was sharing with his two lovers.

Their team split the money and scattered to the four winds.  Brian knew he’d see them all again eventually, but all he really needed was Dom and Vince beside him.  

A bungalow on the beach, with miles of crystal clear blue water.  It was like a dream.  Though the steady presence of the men he loved did much to prove just how real it was.

Sitting on the porch, reclined in a chair, the gentle breeze passing over him, Brian grinned over at Dom who was partly sitting on the railing.  He was looking out towards the beach, watching as Mia- who was getting some serious baby bump- was walking hand in hand with Leon.

Now _that_ had been an eventful reunion.  Dom had punched Leon straight in the jaw, and in the next breath had hugged him so tight they heard bones pop.  Just as Mia had said, Leon was one of those good guys who stepped it up to be a part of his baby’s life- not as though there were any real doubt.  It seemed that the pair’s relationship was starting to blossom into its own as time went on, and Dom figured there would end up being a wedding after all- of the non-shotgun variety.

Vince walked out, fresh Coronas in hand.  He leaned down to kiss Brian before handing one over, doing the same with Dom.  He caught on to where the larger man was looking and smirked.  “They look good together,” Vince mentioned.

Dom nodded, taking a sip of his beer before replying.  “This is the happiest I’ve ever seen my sister.”

“It’s cause we’re free,” Brian answered.  Both his lovers turned to him and smiled softly.  

They couldn’t argue there.  It was an incredible feeling- the weight that had been lifted.  Here they were able to kick back and enjoy what life had to offer them- which of course included each other.  Dom gestured for Brian to join them, which he happily did.  The three snuggled together, relishing the loving touches and truly beautiful day.

“Mia and I were talkin’ the other day,” Brian ventured.  “She told me that he was hell on wheels in bed.”

Brian fell to the ground, he was laughing that much, and Vince wasn’t far behind him.  Just the sheer look of horror on Dom’s face said it all.  There were some things a brother really didn’t need to know.  Eventually, the pair stopped laughing under Dom’s brutal glare. 

A brilliant smile crossed Brian’s face then, his voice dropping into low honey.  “Y’know…  They’re happily oblivious, and there is all this beach...”  The mischievous glint in his eyes spoke more than words, and his lovers were sporting matching grins.  Mia and Leon didn’t even notice them sneak off.

~ * ~ * ~

Months passed before Hobbs’ promise that he would catch up with them came to fruition.  Mia was inside changing baby Jack, while Leon was out on a beer run- though how they had run out of Corona was beyond them.  Vince and Brian were splashing at the water's edge, while Dom stayed on the patio working at the grill as he watched them.

“So, this is what a hundred million buys, eh Toretto?”

Dom turned to find Hobbs standing there and smirked.  “Well, well,” he mused.  “The cop finally found us.”

“Wasn’t that hard,” Hobbs offered.

Dom grinned.  “Wasn’t hiding.”  He hadn’t even heard his lovers join them, but when he felt their presence, he glanced to find Vince scowling at his left and Brian cocking a hip with a mask of Snowman at his right.

“What do you want?” Vince growled out, hackles rising.

Hobbs ignored the hothead, looking evenly at Dom.  “I need your team.”

Boy, did he ever.  A crew of highly-coordinated drivers, led by an ex-spec ops soldier named Owen Shaw, had been running jobs all over Europe- their recent sacking of a military convoy taking them to a whole new level.  One of their numbers?  Letty.

Dom was torn.  He and Letty had once had something special, and even though they parted under rough circumstances, she was still family.  And you just didn’t turn your back on family... even if they did.  They couldn’t be sure how Letty got involved with Shaw, or how she was even still alive at all.  

It was a chance they had to take though.  The rewards would be well worth the risk involved.  So the trio left for London, with Leon in tow, Suki flying in to watch Mia and the baby.  The team had heeded the call and joined them.

“You get us close to Letty, and we’ll get you Shaw,” Brian promised.  “You give us full pardons all around.”

“That’s the deal,” Dom added.  “Take it or leave it.”

Hobbs snorted.  “That’s all?” he inquired sarcastically.  “Don’t ask for a miracle.”

Vince’s smile had teeth.  “You either want Shaw or you don’t.  Which is it?”

Hobbs gave a grunt, agreeing to their terms through clenched teeth.  He started passing around the intel to the team, telling them about what Shaw’s crew had been up to and discussing all the major players within his crew.

Brian smirked, looking at the surveillance photos of Shaw.  Yeah, he was just another notch on the belt in his string of undercover jobs.  “Easy as pie,” he mused.

Vince sighed.  “Jus’ remember we’re possessive bastards.”

Brian laughed softly.  Truer words had never been spoken.  “I can handle Shaw, _and_ you two.”

“Sure ‘bout that one Buster?” Dom asked, even though there was a smirk on his own face.

“Dom, you should know by now... I’ve never had a problem I couldn’t slut my way out of.”

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the crazy ride. I've already got a sequel in the works that covers the events of Fast Six with all of Brian's... "fun" taken into consideration. Stay tuned to my profile for whenever it gets posted.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
